


Merry Christmas, mannen i mitt liv

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Just a little bit more fluff for the final episode





	

Isak closes the door behind the last guest and leans against it with a happy sigh. It’s been a nice evening, filled with warmth and laughter and good company. He’s got a pleasant buzz going and he’s feeling content in a way he hasn’t in a long time. Things aren’t perfect, no, but they’re certainly pretty wonderful.

Even leans into the hallway with a sweet smile on his face and Isak can’t help but beam back at him. “Do you need help cleaning up?”

Isak walks over to him and shakes his head. His eyes zero in on a gingerbread crumb at the corner of Even’s mouth and he gently wipes it away with his thumb. His lips are soft and when Isak looks up he thinks he sees his blue eyes sparkle. “We can do that tomorrow.”

Even’s gaze tilts upwards and when Isak looks up he can’t help but laugh. “Eskild’s mistletoe.”

“I guess we’ve got to kiss then.”

“I guess we do.” Isak sighs dramatically, his arms already winding around Even’s neck.

Even leans down, his breath a whisper against Isak’s lips, and whispers, “Merry Christmas, the man in my life.”

“Merry Christmas.” Isak replies just as softly, his smile so wide that his eyes crinkle.

Even presses their lips together softly, and with a sigh, Isak melts into him, his mouth opening beneath Even’s.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCASBQ68lbb2CWPhhZuRmC_A)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
